Different Magic, Same World
by TheGreekGoddess
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Kronos, and the gods have kept their word; more half-bloods appear everyday. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, the children of the Charmed Ones have taken over their parents' roles. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Kronos, and the gods have kept their word; more half-bloods appear everyday. Meanwhile, in San Francisco, the children of the Charmed Ones have taken over their parents' roles, and gotten a few new ones in the process. When the demigods and witches meet, will things go well? Or will their differences stand in the way while they try to defeat a new powerful evil. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Percy Jackson. I'm not Constance M. Burge or Rick Riordan. As you can OBVIOUSLY see, haha.**

* * *

**Melinda-**

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" I hear Mom yell as the door slams shut. Chris, my older brother, sighs and goes downstairs from the attic to meet her. Told him he should have cleaned his mess before she got back.

"It was my best vase!" she exclaims.

"Chris is in trouble." my older brother Wyatt snickers. I roll my eyes at him, but smile at the same time. "Don't you sass me, mister! Clean it up." Mom tells him as I hear her walking towards the landing on the stairs. "And no magic." she adds. Chris groans.

"Melinda! Wyatt!" she calls. Wyatt orbs down to meet her, and I can't help but feel cheated as I go down the stairs. "Hi Mom." I say, hugging her as Wyatt takes a brown bag of groceries from her arms.

"Hi sweetie. Did you ace your Algebra exam?" she asks, walking into the kitchen, and I somewhat dread having to show her. I walk over to my bag, reach in, and pull out the crumpled sheet of paper; I hand it to her wordlessly.

"Um, what is this?" she asks, holding it up. Chris and Wyatt laugh as they see the large, red D circled repeatedly on the top of the paper. I bite my lip to stop myself from cursing at them, but shrug apologetically at her. "I, um, sort of didn't get the best grade."

We heard a noise from the living room, and Wyatt orbs away, I guess to check it out. A minute later, my cousin Prudence and Aunt Phoebe were standing in the kitchen with us.

"Hiya Piper." Aunt Phoebe said to Mom. She turned to Prue and put a hand on her shoulder. "Remember Prue, if you see a demon you...?"

Prue rolled her eyes at her mom, but still responded. "I f-, I mean, I beam out. I know, Mom. I'm not 6 anymore."

"She's definitely your daughter." Mom said to Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe sticks her tongue out at her, but smiles. And then it fades. "Piper, we have to talk." she says, and I feel like the whole world stops spinning.

Of course, it might have, since my mom is one of the most powerful witches of all time.

See, my mom - Piper - and my Aunt Phoebe, and my Aunt Paige are sisters, 3 powerful sisters that were and still are called the Charmed Ones. Wyatt, being 19, got to listen to all the important grown-up talk about demons and stuff. Wyatt was not only a witch, he was half Whitelighter, like Aunt Paige.

He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and he had the coolest powers - telekinesis, orbing, force fields, conjuring things, healing, and a bunch of other stuff- along with being the said "King Arthur" of our time and the owner of Excaliber.

I swear, he gets all the good stuff.

Chris, who had brown hair and green eyes, was 18, and the middle child in the family. With his telekinesis and other normal Whitelighter abilities, Chris didn't feel he was as important as Wyatt. Since Wyatt was more powerful, him and Chris argue most of the time if it's something competitive.

Me, however, I was different. I was 15, had the same dark brown, long hair that Mom did, and the same green eyes from Dad. But I didn't have any Whitelighter powers - because I didn't have a drop of Whitelighter blood in me. Technically.

My dad, Leo, was an _active _Whitelighter when Mom had Wyatt and Chris. But a little while after Chris was born, Dad decided family was more important than power; he gave up being a Whitelighter, what he calls "getting his wings clipped", and became mortal. And after THAT, Mom had me.

Sometimes I tell Mom it's not fair I didn't get any cool Whitelighter powers. But she always reminded me that I had inherited her powers, freezing time and "molecular combustion" - why she didn't just call it blowing things up, I don't know- and my brothers didn't have those.

She said I was special.

Aunt Phoebe married Coop, who worked as Cupid, and had my cousins: Prudence, who we called Prue; Patricia, who we called Patty; and Penelope, who we called Penny. As far as Aunt Phoebe knew, all Prue could do was beam herself places, something she had inherited from her dad.

But in truth, Prue could do more than that.

She had telekinesis, which I had been helping her get better at, and could time-travel; but she had to say a spell first, since she wasn't that good at it.

Patty, who was 12, could beam and was telekinetic, like Prue, but she was also an empath, and could levitate. Sometimes. Her telekinesis wasn't very good, and she could only lift small things for now. I was still teaching her how to control that.

Penny, at 10, was the youngest, and she was an empath too. She was the only one who had inherited having premontions, and could also sense her sisters and cousins. Aunt Phoebe once said that when Penny was a little older, she would teach her how to fight.

Aunt Paige married my Uncle Henry, who was a mortal, and had my cousins; Henry Jr., and twin sisters Pandora and Posie, who liked to be called Po. Henry Jr, though he just liked being called Junior, was only 7, but he could still orb and orb things around him. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

The twins were 11, with red hair and brown eyes, and could do all the normal Whitelighter stuff, and a couple other things that Aunt Paige didn't know about.

Like Pandora could sense things and people, and Posie could make herself and other people invisible.

They could both do glamour, which was sorta like shape-shifting but not, and were very good omnilinguist, which was when they could speak the same language as their charge. Although they didn't have charges yet, they did pick up stuff from different languages now and then.

Random things, things that made Aunt Paige worry because they were too young to have charges. So she was constantly telling them to only speak English.

So basically, we all had powers; after all, like Mom said, we came from a very gifted family.

"Alright, well, let's go to my room, and I'll call Paige. Wyatt, Chris." she says, and Wyatt sticks his tongue out at me as him and Chris follow Mom and Aunt Phoebe from the room. I stick mine back at him, but he doesn't see it.

"Aunt Paige!" I yell, and in a blur of blue and white lights, she appears with Junior and the twins. "What is it honey?" she asks, as everyone wanders off around the house. "Mom and Aunt Phoebe are talking in their room. I think it's important."

"Okay, thanks." she says, and orbs away just as Chris orbs back in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I ask. He sits down on the counter - something Mom repeatedly tells him not to do - and scowls up at the ceiling.

"Apparently, someone has to be down here to watch you guys." he says to me, but I hear him mutter, "Because Wyatt is too important to do it himself."

Wyatt orbs into the kitchen too, and he has a frown on his face. "For once, I'm not allowed to hear what Aunt Phoebe's talking about. Something to do with a new power."

As I'm walking towards the stairs, I accidentally bump into the vase on one of the small tables. It falls with a crash to the floor, and Wyatt and Chris walk in the hallway. "What happened?" Chris asks, but I don't answer because Aunt Paige brings Mom down with her.

"What happened?" she asks, staring at the 3 of us. Before anyone can say anything, I point to Wyatt. "He did it!" I yell, and run upstairs. "Wyatt! That's the third one this week."

I prepare myself to hear him say I did it, but instead he says, "Sorry Mom. Guess my powers are kind of out of control. I'll clean it up." A minute later, him and Chris are in my room.

"Hey Mel," Wyatt says with a smile and a wink at Chris, "We decided to let you come train with us. Just this once." I narrowed my eyes at him, because I knew this had to be some kind of trick.

But to resist the chance to train AWAY from my cousins, from rules and things I wasn't allowed to do with my powers for once was just something I couldn't pass up.

"Alright. Let's go." I say, and they both take my arms and orb to a forest near our house; I take a step away, just to observe my surroundings and suddenly I'm alone.

They orbed away as soon as I took a step forward. They left me here. Alone.

"Those jerks." I mutter as I start to walk back. I'm gonna tell Mom exactly what they did. They will be in so much trouble.

But I stop when I see 4 kids. And 2 of them are holding swords.

* * *

If A is success in life, then A equals X plus Y plus Z. Work is X; Y is play; and Z is keeping you mouth shut.  
_-Albert Einstein_

_

* * *

_**Percy-**

"Ugh. Why did the threat have to be here, of all places. In San Francisco." I heard Annabeth mutter as she tries to tuck her curly blonde hair back into the ski cap. I shrugged. If I could choose where we got to fight monsters, I would have chosen near a 5 star hotel, with a pool and everything.

But I didn't.

Nico held his sword, made of Stygian iron, out in front of him. He's gotten more powerful since last summer - the summer when the gods agreed to recognize _all _demigods, even children of the minor ones.

The summer Luke gave his life to defeat Kronos.

The summer Annabeth became my girlfriend.

I looked at her, standing in her size 8 sneakers. Her blue and green shirt had a large owl on it, the symbol of Athena, and she was wearing her owl earrings. Her jeans, had grass stains on it from camping out with Thalia and running fighting drills. Her stormy gray eyes were lit with excitement.

Nico, however, was bigger. He had filled out a little since I'd last seen him, and his black hair was at the nape of his neck now; he was wearing a black t-shirt that looked a little big on him, and jeans that hung loose on his skinny frame.

Thalia was smiling at me, with a knowing look as she walked between me and Annabeth.

Her new black hunting boots made her virtually silent as she walked quietly, and her black hair blew in the wind; she had on jeans that hugged her legs and a t-shirt that said 'I am a Huntress. FEAR ME!'  
She had sworn off men to become a Huntress of Artemis, goddess of the moon and archery; but she still knew exactly what went on with us.

She even assured me that if I ever broke Annabeth's heart, she would personally kick my butt, and zap me with lightening over 100 times.

"So, Lady Artemis let you come with us? Or did you quit the Hunters?" Nico asked her. She shook her head, unconsciously touching the bow strapped to her back. It was her second favorite item, next to her shield Aegis, with the horrible Medusa head on the front.

"No, I didn't quit. Lady Artemis thought I would be a great help to you in looking for that new threat. Not even she knows what it is. I'm worried," she admitted to Nico, her electric blue eyes filled with concern. "Worried, because this new threat has even the gods scared. Or, as Lady Artemis says, they aren't scared, just concerned that this new threat, whatever it is, could be as powerful as Kronos was. Or worst, Typhon."

I shuddered at the thought of a threat as powerful and dangerous as Typhon. When Kronos had taken over Luke's body, in an attempt to over-throw Olympus, he had used Typhon as a distraction to keep the gods busy while he destroyed their home.

Luckily, it didn't work.

At the price of many lives, Kronos had been scattered again. Typhon was defeated, and the gods had given me a promise - they had swore on the River Styx. Instead of taking the immortality they offered, I had asked for them to recognize all children, of ALL the gods. Even minor ones, like Hebe and Hecate and Nemesis.

And the children they had never claimed.

So far, they had kept their word. New demigods were being brought to Camp Half-Blood everyday. The satyrs, magical beings that were half-human, half-goat, were working overtime to get everyone there. But it was getting done.

Suddenly, Annabeth put a hand up. We quieted, but I stared at her curiously. What was wrong? She met my eyes and gave me a look, one that translated to, _there's something out there._

She pulled out her Yankees baseball cap and put it on, and then Annabeth was invisible. A minute later she had her knife at another girl's throat, and was holding one arm behind her back as she made her step out into the open. "Who are you?" she demanded, releasing her arm and pushing her forward.

The girl had long dark brown hair, and startling green eyes. She looked about our age, and her face didn't show fear, like it would with a human. No, this girl was definitely not mortal.

The girl slowly raised her hands, almost like she was surrendering. But then she flicked them, and she disappeared. "Hey!" Thalia yelled, and took off down the path as we heard the crunching of leaves.

She raised her bow, and the girl screamed "Wyatt!"

In a bunch of blue and white lights, a guy who looked much older with blonde hair and blue eyes was next to her. He grabbed her arm and disappeared in a flurry of lights again.

Thalia shot an arrow just as they vanished. "Who was she? _What _was she? And who the heck was that guy?" she questioned.

No one knew, but I could tell we were all asking the same question in our head.

Were they the new threat?

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Hope you like. Adios.**

**LUV, TheGreekGoddess :)  
**


	2. AN: AUTHOR'S NOTE, IMPORTANT!

** Hi there. I am sad to say that I am going to be passing my stories off to my FanFiction family.**

**Different Magic, Same World will go to _DaughterOfTheGreatWolf_.**

**Bleeding Love will go to _DaughterOfTheGreekGoddess._**

**A Whole New Life will go to _DaughterOfTheGreatWolf._**

**Sorry, but I don't have te inspiration or creativity to do these stories anymore. Nor do I have the time to go on here anymore.**

**So bye bye FanFic world.**

**xxxTheGreekGoddessxxx  
**


End file.
